Bad Sex Very Bad Sex
by cassouuu
Summary: Il y a des moments, dans la vie d'un couple, où on a à affronter des problèmes auquel on ne pensait jamais à avoir à faire face un jour... Des problèmes d'ordre intime...


** Blabla de l'auteur : **

Donc voici une petite histoire, bien marrante ( en tout cas moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire XD) sur l'un de mes couples favoris ^_^

L'histoire se passe après la guerre, Heero et Duo sont preventers, et déjà en couple au début de cette histoire.

Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à expliquer...

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages dans cette fic ne m'appartient, sinon j'aurais pas à passer mon bac pour trouver du travail XD

J'espère que vous aimerez ! Et n'oublirez pas de laisser une Review ^_^

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

- Euh...

- Hn ?

- C'était quoi à l'instant là ?

La surprise apparue sur le visage de l'homme au dessus de lui.

- A l'instant ? Questionna-t-il...

- Oui ! S'écria-t-il... T'as pas crus voir un 'tit oiseau se prendre la fenêtre à l'instant ?

L'indignation prit place sur le visage humide de sueur.

- Pour être franc j'étais bien trop occupé à essayer d'avoir du sexe potable là ! Et si t'y mettais du tien ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! Baka !

Le natté soupira.

- Ouai mais ça fait bien trois heures qu'on s'épuise sans arriver à avoir le moindre orgasme. Je m'emmerde !

Le brun laissa passer quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Moi aussi... Avoua-t-il...

- Alors, on abandonne pour aujourd'hui ? Proposa ou plutôt supplia le châtain.

- Approuvé !

Le japonais se retira du corps et se laissa retomber sur le grand lit. L'américain vint se blottir contre lui. Tout deux se plongèrent dans une étreinte réconfortante. Mais, le silence s'était installé dans le couple depuis que tout deux avait perdu toute pulsion sexuelle. Il en était fini de leur complicité, des blagues salaces de l'un, des répliques piquantes de l'autre. Ils devaient avouer que la disparition de leur sex appeal avec sérieusement blessé leur ego... Désormais, ils étaient tout deux bien trop touchés dans leur confiance en soit pour tenter la moindre phrase sans craindre que leur partenaire lance une réplique cinglante tel que « Si seulement t'était aussi bon au lit... » Impossible de savoir quand ça avait commencer, ni pourquoi...

- Dis Heero...

- Hn ?

Duo s'appuya sur ses coudes et fit face à son amant.

- C'est tout à fait normal, n'est ce pas ?

Il fronça les sourcils sévèrement et rejeta un coup d'œil sur toutes ses connaissances avant de répondre.

-Et bien... Il y a toujours un moment dans la vie d'un couple où vient un moment de déception... Et ça pourrait venir de là...

- Heero ! S'indigna le natté. C'est une explication que j'accepterai si on était vieux ! Mais à notre âge... Ca me paraît trop tôt.

- T'as pas tort...

Le natté se glissa dans ses pensées à la recherche d'une explication plausible.

- Peut-être que les sentiments ont changés...

Les pupilles bleues se posèrent sur lui. Les améthystes qu'il aimait tant étaient pleines d'anxiété. Leur aventure ? Une panne d'amour ?

- Ca ne peut pas être ça... Conclu-t-il...

- Impossible !

Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser tendre et doux. Non, ils s'aimaient toujours, et s'aimeraient toujours. Il n'y avait pas à en douter. Duo sentit la main du nippon lui caressait la joue, il la retient doucement.

- Ce n'est qu'une période...

- Oui ! S'écria l'américain. C'est comme lorsque vient l'automne et hiver !

Heero lui projeta un regard interrogatif.

- Lorsque vient l'automne, les fleurs donnent l'impression de mourir, mais en vérité elles dorment sous la neige, en attendant le printemps pour refleurir ! Notre vie sexuelle est pareille !

Heero eu une moue amusé devant l'air confiant que son petit ami prenait pour déblatérer sa théorie plutôt loufoque. Il devait avouer que l'expression de plénitude sur son visage lui avait manqué...

- En ce moment, elle est dans sa période hiver ! On la vue mourir petit à petit, et maintenant elle attend le moment de refleurir !

- Dans ce cas, la seule chose qu'on a à faire c'est attendre le printemps. Conclu le brun.

- Exactly !

Les bras forts se resserrent autour de la taille du Uke.

- Vivement le printemps.

* * *

Tentative...

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

- ...

- ...

Le deux hommes ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Une fois qu'ils fussent habitués à la luminosité de la pièce, ils se décidèrent à tourner la tête l'un vers l'autre.

- Good morning...

- Ohayou...

Un silence pesant s'installa dès qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'on était samedi et qu'ils auraient pu dormir plus longtemps s'ils auraient pensé à désactiver ce maudit réveil... Il y a quelques mois, à cette découverte, les deux inséparables se seraient déjà sautés dessus assoiffés de sexe... Mais là...

- Duo...

- Oui ?

- Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

- D'accord !

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, mais mauvais timing...

- Ouch !

Ils étaient tout d'eux désormais assis sur le lit à se masser leur tête douloureuse... Au bout d'un moment d'automassages, Duo se tourna vers le brun.

- Heero...

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui ?

- Oui...

* * *

Encore une tentative...

Les deux ex amants étaient allongés côtes à côtes sur leur interminable lit, qui jadis était le témoin de leur divers activité peu catholique...

- Heero...

- Je sais...

Dehors les amoureux se promenaient mains dans la main cherchant désespérément un coin à l'abri des regards pour se ploter. Des gondoles glissaient sur l'eau. Les marchands de fleurs et de chocolats faisaient fortunes. Les sex shops recevaient leur meilleure cargaison.

C'était la saint Valentin... Ceci explique cela...

- Il y a un an, je serais déjà menotté à la barre du lit et tu lécherais du chocolat à même ma peau... Soupira le natté.

- Le bon vieux temps....

- ...

- ...

- On devrait le faire, non ?

- Ouai...

Heero alla chercher les menottes et accrocha les poignets du natté à la barre du lit. Puis, il entreprit de déshabiller son amour. Une fois qu'il fut nu, le Shinigami se rendu compte qu'il manquait quelque chose...

- Heero ! Le chocolat !

- Je vais le chercher...

Une fois le nippon partit, Duo se rendit compte qu'il aurait du lui demander de le recouvrir de la couette. Il commençait à avoir froid... Il ne pouvait maintenant qu'espérait qu'Heero ne mettrait pas trop de temps à trouver le chocolat...

- Je l'ai ! Fini par entendre l'américain au bout de quelques minutes.

- Dépêche maintenant j'ai besoin que tu me réchauffes. Tenta le châtain.

Heero le rejoint et étala progressivement le chocolat sur le torse imberbe. Le Nutella n'était pas vraiment assez liquide pour pouvoir bien s'étaler, mais ça ferait l'affaire...

Le Japonais entreprit de suçait chaque parcelle de peau couverte, partant du nombril pour progresser tout autour. Il titilla les tétons, sentit le sexe du châtain commencer à réagir. Duo commença à onduler légèrement pour se que lui permettait les menottes, il fut content de sentir contre sa cuisse la réciproque de son désir. Il était sûr de lui. Le Nutella ferra revenir le printemps !

Heero commença à resserrer son emprise sur les hanches et commencer à le soulever. Duo gémit. Le chocolat commençait à manquer, il allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ses lèvres se baladaient partout sur le corps aimé. Leurs bassins commencèrent à se frotter l'un à l'autre. Ils se mirent à haleter.

Le japonais enfonça ses ongles dans les flancs.

- Arrête !

- Quoi ?

- Tes ongles...

- Mais, j'ai toujours fait ça...

- Je sais... Mais j'aime pas en fait...

Ils finirent par se séparer...

- C'est pas pour aujourd'hui...

Le Nutella a été vaincu !

* * *

Une dernière pour la route

Duo fut réveillé par les rayons terroristes du soleil. Il grogna fortement, se maudissant que les rideaux n'aient pas été tirés. Il se leva et alla fermer les deus complices. La pièce se retrouva dans un contre-jour intéressant qui rappelait au natté toute les fois où le sexe était présent dès le réveil... Il jeta un coup d'œil à la forme toujours allongée sur le lit et prit sa décision. Il remonta sur le lit qui s'affaissa légèrement, se dirigeant félinement vers sa proie. Arrivé à bon port, il commença à l'appeler doucement. Une fois qu'il remarqua que le brun était quasiment réveillé, il mit à lui souffler sur le visage pour l'embêter.

- Arrête !

Le japonais attrapa la tête de l'importun et l'écrasa contre l'oreiller. Enfoui dans celui-ci, il ricanait fier de lui... Il se défit délicatement de l'emprise de l'homme et vint lui voler un baiser. Les deux se fixèrent avec un regard qui sonnait comme une excuse, puis s'embrassèrent passionnément.

- Heero... Please...

Le brun allongea le châtain sous lui, ne lâchant ses lèvres que pour faire glisser leur t-shirt, puis les réagrippa fermement.

- Roooooo !

Le deux se frottaient l'un à l'autre cherchant un peu de réconfort, quand la sonnerie d'un téléphone se fit entendre. Le brun tenta d'attraper son portable sur la table de chevet, mais Duo l'en empêcha.

- Duo ! Fais pas ton gamin, c'est peut-être important !

- Dans ce cas...

Duo agrippa le téléphone et décrocha.

- Oui ! Désolé, mais là on essaye d'avoir du sexe correct !

Sur ce, le châtain raccrocha le téléphone avec un grand sourire avant de sauter sur le brun pour le débarrasser de cet air colérique...

Lorsque 1h30 plus tard Heero passa les portes des preventers, il avait l'air d'un mélange entre un mec qui de voir la personne qu'il aime passer sous un bus et un mec qui vient de perdre 1 millions aux jeux. Trowa se jubilait à cette vue.

- Alors, c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui ?

- Non...

* * *

- Je m'ennui !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo venait de brûler tous les vieux papiers qui étaient destinés à la poubelle. Il avait longuement hésité entre la déchiqueteuse ou la cheminé. Le choix s'était finalement fait par rapport à la longueur que prendrait la destruction des documents, sa seule occupation de l'aprem.

- J'aurais pas du boucler mon travail hier soir.

Ca fessait déjà une semaine qu'Heero était partit en mission quelque part dans cette galaxie. Lui n'avait pas été convié. Résultat, il s'ennuyait à en mourir. Tous ses collègues semblaient avoir choisi cette période pour prendre des vacances qui ne pouvait être décommandées...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte qui l'appela à se lever, et ouvrir la porte.

- Oui ?

- C'est arrivé pour vous !

- Merci...

Duo attrapa le bouquet de fleur et referma la porte. Il alla maître les fleurs dans un vase et les admira. Vu le choix des fleurs, il n'avait pas à douter que c'était Heero qui lui avait envoyé. Ca lui remonta le moral de voir que son petit ami n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de lui envoyer un petit quelque chose quand il était séparé. Mais un petit écriteau brillant attira son attention... Quel imbécile, il n'avait pas pensé à retirer la carte. Il la regarda un moment, s'attendant à un message type qu'on trouve sur les cartes toute faites. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il lu en lettre d'or :

« Vivement le printemps »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Même loin de lui, il ne cessait de répéter cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faîtes.

Duo attrapa son portable et appela l'expéditeur.

- Heero Yuy à l'appareil...

- Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

- J'en conclu que tu as reçu les fleurs. Ricana le jeune homme...

S'en suivi un échange de paroles banales et simples politesses. Malgré qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il lui était passé à l'esprit. Il lui semblait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'essentielle...

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue heure qu'il se souvient de ce qu'il avait oublié de dire. Il enfila son manteau et partit en direction de l'aéroport.

* * *

Heero dormait paisiblement quand il sentit son lit s'affaler. Sur ses gardes, il se maudit d'avoir été trop épuisé pour repérer l'intrus plus tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret. Puis ses oreilles perçurent une voix qu'il reconnu au plus profond de lui.

- Heero...

- Duo...

Il sentit un corps de blottir au sien, et l'accepta sans rechigner.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais oublié de te dire quelque chose...

Son visage était tiré s'un sourire à la Shinigami qui n'était mignon que chez lui.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime !

Heero écarquilla les yeux d'aberration.

- T'es venu rien que pour ça ?

- Tu vois une meilleure raison ?

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser langoureux. Le baiser s'enflamma de plus en plus, se chargeant d'intensité. Comme si toute la frustration du manque se fessait ressentir au même moment. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses et palpaient leur corps de l'autre par dessus et par dessous les vêtements. Bien vite, la chaleur leur intima de retirer les couches de tissus devenus encombrant. Ils allèrent se atterrirent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour mieux s'accrocher, aucun mot n'était plus échangé. L'acte était tout simplement bien trop passionné pour qu'il puisse suivre son déroulement.

Duo sentit à peine les doigts d'Heero jouaient en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne touche sa prostate, et un cri de plaisir franchit sa bouche. Les doigts furent bien vite remplaçaient par le sexe du brun qui du se retenir un maximum pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Ils s'activaient, s'embrassaient, s'embrasaient, s'excitaient, se satisfaisaient, s'abandonnaient, s'aimaient... Ils montèrent rapidement au point culminant de leur jouissance. Le soldat parfait sentit qu'il allait venir, mais son ange de la mort l'en empêcha.

- Attend !

Heero le regarda sans comprendre.

- On change de position !

Il se laissa tendrement allonger sur les draps, tandis que le natté l'enfourcha en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

- I wanna take a ride on your disco stick !

Il admira les iris dilatés de désir Duo s'empaler de lui-même sur lui et prendre les commandes. A peine était-il totalement en lui que l'américain imposa ses mouvements experts, les amenant promptement aux portes de la délivrance. Faisant d'une souplesse particulièrement remarquable, Duo continua ses mouvements endiablés tout en s'agrippant aux lèvres de son bien aimé. Et c'est dans un baiser fiévreux qu'ils se libérèrent ensemble.

Epuisé Duo s'écroula sur le torse de son amant en souriant. L'autre l'installa un peu mieux et commença à lui caresser doucement le dos.

- On dirait que le printemps est revenu !

- Il n'était jamais partit.

Duo fixa son homme réclamant des explications.

- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi d'où venait la panne...

- Ah bon !

Heero lui embrassa le front tendrement.

- C'était le lieu qui ne convenait pas...

- Mais on a déjà fait l'amour à la maison.

- Justement ! On l'a déjà fait... Toi et moi, on aime tous les deux les expériences, le problèmes c'est qu'il y a tellement de choses qu'on a déjà testé dedans que quand on le fait, on pense à ce qu'on a déjà fait, et à la moindre différence on bloque.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ?

- Et bien nous allons louer une chambre d'hôtel en attendant de trouver une nouvelle maison !

- Et quand on se sera lassé de la nouvelle ?

- On en rachètera une autre ! On a largement les moyens après tout.

Les deux amants se contemplèrent ravis de cette découverte, et scellèrent cette promesse par un baiser qui les amena immédiatement à une autre partie de jambes en l'air.

* * *

Leurs collègues ne comprirent jamais pourquoi ils changeaient de maison tout les ans...


End file.
